The Adventures of
by RanMinamino
Summary: Michelangelo was the happiest turtle this side of Manhattan, that much he was certain of. Why you may ask? Because of a certain deal, it happened to be the third Wednesday of the fourth month of course!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of the turtles other than my action figures and some fanart. (And the art isn't even drawn by me! Dx) Sue for the 40 cents in my pocket? (Because they belong to Mirage. :) )

* * *

Michelangelo was the happiest turtle this side of Manhattan, that much he was certain of. Why you may ask? Because of a certain deal, it happened to be the third Wednesday of the fourth month of course! That meant the great Turtle Titan was free to roam the great city of New York as a member of the Justice Force!

Of course, morning practice had just ended, so Mikey – No, _Turtle Titan_ was free from his father for the rest of the day until evening practice. That left him almost a full twelve hours to thwart the _nefarious_ deeds of _evildoers._ Well that and save babies and old people from fires and stuff too, he guessed.

Shrugging, he grabbed his superhero garb, stuffing it into a knapsack. If his bros knew where he was headed, they would no doubt tease him. Even if Leo was there when Silver Sentry had informed him of the dates. But Leo wouldn't have remembered after all this time, surely?

All the same, his uniform was crammed into his bag as he crept out of his room, his head peeking beyond the doorway first to the left, and then to the right. Deeming it safe, he crept from his room downstairs, and he was almost to the door undetected when his stomach made a protesting grumble. He could see reason in stopping to eat before he left. A superhero couldn't fight crime on an empty stomach after all.

So he went to the kitchen, setting his bag on the floor as he rummaged through the refrigerator, mumbling to himself. "Hmm.... fries.... nah, too heavy... Salad? Ugh, leafy." He stuck his tongue out, and dug through the freezer next, looking for something, anything to appease his stomach. Finally, he went back to the fridge and got out makings for one of his famous too large sandwiches.

He set up the ingredients in a line on the counter. "Okay, ham, check, turkey, check, mayo, lettuce, tomatoes, cheese, all check," he said in almost a melodic way, humming to himself as he quickly threw the concoction all onto two slices of bread.

Soon enough, just as he was about to put the sandwich between his teeth for that sweet, sweet first bite, he heard a voice call out. "Where do you think you're going?" He jumped and turned around, to spot big brother Leo holding up his backpack. It was unzipped, his Turtle Titan mask hanging out.

"Leo, surely you remember? It's my day of duty for the Justice Force!" Cue the amazing, charismatic grin that only Mikey could pull off without actually looking like he was up to something.

Raph snickered from behind Leo. Wait, why did Raph have to be here too? This made things a lot less fun, if only because Raph would never let him live it down. "You mean the Justice Force actually wanted ya? I thought they took on that robot.. Ya know... what's his name."

"Nano?" Donnie answered, walking up behind the both of the older brothers. Could Mikey not catch a break today?

"Yeah, him. What would they need _you_ for if they've got him?"

"Because I'm amazingly awesome, dude, that's why. In case you've forgotten, _I_ saved Silver Sentry _and_ I'm the _Battle Nexus Cha-" _There was a girlish scream before Mikey's sandwich dropped to the plate as Raphael tackled him to the floor.

"What'd I tell ya about bringin' up that again? HUH?!" Raphael's fist hung in the air above Michelangelo's head.

"Uhhh... not to do it again?" Sheepish, thy name is Mikey.

"Remember it this time, or this fist," Raph motioned with it, coming within an inch of Mike's face, "Ain't gonna stop next time."

Leo laughed a little, and stepped forward, as if to warn Raph of his presence. "Let Mikey have his day with the Justice Force, Raph."

"Yeah, yeah fearless," the second eldest stated as he climbed up from his position kneeling above his little brother. "Just let little mista super hero finish his lunch. 'Cept it ain't even _time_ for lunch yet, we just ate breakfast two hours ago. Oughta call him _Hungry Man_ instead of Turtle Titan."

That one even drew a snicker from their mild tempered brother, Donatello. "You guys too?" Mike asked.

"Sorry Mike," Don continued from behind a hand to attempt concealing his giggles. "But that's the worst, yet most fitting superhero name I've ever heard!" The giggles were contagious, it seemed to Mikey, as even stoic Leo joined in.

"I can see the slogan now. _Hungry Man_! Clearing refrigerators in a single swoop!" He still held Mike's backpack, but was leaning on the counter for support as he joined in the teasing.

Raphael was quick to add on, of course, "Faster than a speeding toaster!"

"With belches more powerful than the microwave!" _Et tu _Donatello?

"Har dee har, you guys, and besides, you've totally got the phrases out of order. And I should probably take it as a compliment that at least in part, I've been compared to the awesomeness that is Superman." Mikey crossed his arms across his plastron and sent his brothers an annoyed look. "Now can I _please_ have my bag back so that I can finish my sandwich and go do my hero gig?"

Leo couldn't help but hand it over. After all, Mikey had said please. At least that was Mike's reasoning as the blue brother handed the bag over to the pouting baby brother. "Sorry, Mike, here you go."

"Now if you'll excuse me," Mike said as he slipped the bag over one shoulder, and grabbing up his sandwich with the other, "I'm already gonna be late!"

It took until Mikey was at the door until there came a startled, "Michelangelo! Come back here and clean up your mess!"

"Get that for me, Leo! _Pleaaaaase_?" And then the orange banded turtle took off into the sewers on his skateboard that was left near the entrance to the lair.

There was a moment of silence, only broken by the television, which their father was watching at the moment. Raphael was the first to speak. "Please tell me you ain't cleanin' up laughin' boy's mess."

"I'm not letting this food go bad, Raph," Leo stated, "But I will leave Michelangelo with this evening's dishes, whether he's here to eat with us or not." A raised brow ridge and soft brown eyes meeting angry gold, and both sets crinkled with a small smile.

"Sounds good. Let's make somethin' messy. Or we could just let Leo cook."

Donnie decided to add, "I'll make sure the fire extinguisher is fully charged."

"Hey! I did not burn down _anything_ last time!"

"_Last_ time, Leo," Donnie was quick to remind the eldest as he went back to his lab to find said extinguisher.

Line break

Silver Sentry stood outside of the tower that belonged to the Justice Force, as if expecting Turtle Titan's presence any second. The ninja turned superhero walked up the lawn to meet him. "Turtle Titan reporting for duty, as requested," he said with a wink, the last remnants of his sandwich littering the corner of his mouth and top of his shell.

"Welcome back Mi—Turtle Titan." He easily spots the crumbs, however, and chuckles, brushing off the ones on his shell, and bringing the turtle's attention to the ones on the corner of his mouth, which Mikey hurriedly brushed off. "Or should I call you Hungry Man?"

There was a loud groan from the young turtle. "Not you too, Sentry!"

"Me too what?"

END

* * *

Wow. I've been meaning to write this one for AGES, and I've finally finished it. I feel like a weight has been lifted from my shoulders.

As always, reviews to feed the hungry... er.. xD Wo-man?


End file.
